Christmas Day Blues- (1) To love or not to love?
by Mikari Hitoshi
Summary: Pan loves a guy- Trunks can't stand it... but he doesn't know whY! He knows he's always been her enemy- but now... its a whole new world.


*I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z*  
A/N: A loving fic on um- no can't say... ^_^  
--------------------------------------------------  
Christmas Day Blues 1- To love or not to love?  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Pan watched her dad do a super somersault and land a kamehameha on a mountain. Bang! Gone with the wind. She clapped and attempted to do the same. But despite her efforts, she couldn't exactly do it. "Aw! I suck!" She whined.   
  
Gohan tried to persuade her into doing it one more time. Goten and Trunks hid in the trees and laughed at the small 8 year old runt trying to get a mans job done right.   
Pan hearing and sensing a strong ki, turned and fried Trunks hair.   
  
Pan giggled and just harumphed. "AH! MY HAIR! YOU WITCH!" Goten tried his best to calm Trunks down- but it was no use.   
  
Pan felt a huge uppercut in her stomach, and she staggered back. Her ki grew tremendously, and she just shot at his hair. "You deserve it!"  
  
The fight continued for hours, then days, then finally- when Vegeta saw his sons hair- he just brought him to the barber shop. "A good haircut should do it."  
  
  
  
10 years later:  
  
Pans short black hair, grew to her shoulders, and her power was great! She could even become a super saiyan. Yet again, her and Trunks kept on arguing. His lavendar hair was then shortened to his teen stage. But his muscles- ah, what flexibility!  
  
It was a cool Christmas eve, and Goten was inviting everyone, plus a friend. A good old friend.   
  
Ding. Dong.  
  
"Hey! Welcome everyone! Hey Riu!" He waved at his old friend, who was behind the crowd.  
  
Riu, a handsome teen, waved back. He was exactly Pans age. "Hey Goten! Yeah, whose the man now? You are your dad, or your brother?"  
  
Goten glowered and said. "Dad..." he mumbled a couple of words, then introduced him to Pan.  
  
  
  
"Glad to meet you, Riu!" She exclaimed. Riu just glanced at her and thought she was so beautiful.   
  
"You- I mean me too!" He smiled, and as she giggled- a small blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
Trunks just growled, and felt- some... some sorta feeling. Jealousy perhaps? *Why am I feeling like this? I hate Pan!* he thought.  
  
"Come- I want to show you something." Riu said to Pan. Pan put her jacket over her sweater, and followed Riu outside.  
  
Feeling a little devious, Trunks beckoned Goten to follow. As they sneaked up on them, they were prepared to throw some snowballs at them- but what they saw restrained them. What they saw was Riu and Pan making out. Both giggling. Both whispering words of nothingness into each others ears. Trunks felt but anger. His hair spiked up and he tried his best to hide his ki- but Pan sensed him. "HEY! TRUNKS GET OUT OF THE BUSH!!"  
  
Trunks jumped up, and he stared at Riu with pure menacing hate. His fist clenched into a tight ball- hoping to punch Riu. But Riu was too quick. He ran. He ran out of town, out of the country. And Trunks shouldn't have done that.  
  
Pan sobbed, and sobbed. "You let my first boyfriend go away!!" By the words of 'boyfriend' Trunks pain and anger rose.   
  
Pan flew away- she flew to Bra, who was getting ready to go to their house.  
  
  
  
As Pan saw Bra playing the piano- she threw a snow ball at her, and laughed. "That baka doesn't even know how to sing." Bra turned in shock, and laughed when she saw her friend.   
  
Bra opened the window, and told Pan to enter. "Arigato- it was starting to freeze." Bra just laughed.   
  
"You came here because you have a problem with- with a guy." Bra said inquisitively.  
  
Pan nodded. But never noticed the open window- or the face eavesdropping on them. "He's so hot. Brown hair. Good fighter type. Likes ramen. Ooooh- and hazel eyes. Honey bunch!!" Bra giggled and knew her friend REALLY liked the guy- but wasn't sure if he was the right type.  
  
"Sounds like a scottie-to-hottie type huh?" Bra replied.   
  
Pan just stared into space, and saw a familiar face. Hot, hot hot- she thought. Soon she recognized that face. It was Trunks.  
  
Bra asked, "Wanna listen to Tonight and the rest of my life? By Nina Gordon!! Or do you wanna listen to um... I will love again, by Lara Fabian?!" Bra screamed out.  
  
Pan said, "Surprise me!" She smiled and kept on thinking about Trunks.   
  
Bra slipped in the Nina Gordon CD, and played Tonight and the rest of my life. "Good song, ne?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Pan said dreamily.  
  
As soon as she said that, Riu teleported to the room. "I'm sorry Pan..." he started.  
  
Pan smiled and said, "For what?"  
  
He hung his head, and said, "I already have a girlfriend..." He then teleported away- leaving Pan in shock and in grimacing pain.  
  
Trunks overhearing this, felt only hate for Riu. "He heart her... he's a heartless coward."  
  
Trunks could stand her crying no longer, so he went up to her, and said- "I- I'll be your friend..." he didn't have the courage to tell her how much he felt.   
  
Pan stopped crying and looked up at him. "Thanks... Trunks." She hugged him, and began to sob. She- she had stolen his heart. Many years ago. 


End file.
